


Parody: Janam Janam

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [10]
Category: Baahubali (Movies), Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Amarendra's POV on his vow to correct the mistakes of his previous life (Amarendra and Devasena are the reincarnations of Arjuna and Draupadi respectively), as a parody of Janam Janam.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena, Arjuna/Draupadi
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Parody: Janam Janam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).



Janam janam dharam ki raksha karni hai yun hi

Pichhle janam ki galtiyaan sudhaarni hai abhi

Sangini ke maan ki suraksha karoon main sarvada

Tera hoke hamesha hi rahoonga, kabhi na kehna alvida!


End file.
